Les moulins de mon cœur
by Black Angelis
Summary: "Quand elle vivait, les feuilles de l'automne me rappelaient ses cheveux de feu et suffisaient à raviver les moulins de mon cœur. Dans la mort, rien n'a changé."


**Bonjour !**

 **Un petit OS écrit en une soirée qui est assez triste je trouve. Au niveau du contexte, c'est un AU 5x21 dans lequel Hadès a gardé le Cristal Olympien en main. Il a tenté de tuer Regina mais Zelena s'est interposée et c'est elle qui est morte.**

 **Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

 **Les moulins de mon cœur**

oOo

Je me traîne comme une âme en peine à l'extérieur de la maison. Dehors, le ciel est bleu et il règne dans l'air un parfum d'automne. L'été s'est achevé et lui a cédé sa place, pour mon plus grand déplaisir parce que, comme chaque année, les feuilles roussissent et mon cœur se meurtrit un peu plus.

Aujourd'hui est une date spéciale pour moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je quitte à regrets les murs, où, si je fais vraiment attention, je peux encore sentir son parfum – à moins que ce soit simplement mon imagination.

Le soleil me brûle presque la peau. La lumière est trop vive et m'aveugle presque, à tel point que l'impression d'être un enfant qui découvre le monde pour la première fois s'empare de moi.

Pourtant, c'est exactement le contraire : ce monde, je l'ai trop vu et espère rapidement le quitter.

J'ai une destination précise en tête, pourtant, ce n'est pas là que je me rends en premier – je veux revoir certaines choses avant de partir pour de bon.

D'abord, je me rends sur le pont où elle m'a laissé porter sa fille pour la première fois. Zelena.

Zelena qui, l'a posée délicatement dans mes bras, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit, comme ça, _je te ferais confiance avec n'importe quoi_. Et moi, je suis resté planté là à sourire comme l'idiot que je suis et à bercer doucement le bébé – jusqu'à ce qu'je commette un meurtre à peine trois minutes plus tard. Un meurtrier reste un meurtrier, après tout.

Un lâche aussi.

Je caresse la rambarde du bout des doigts. Ah, si j'étais mortel, je n'aurais qu'à passer par dessus, à me fracasser trente mètres plus bas pour devenir un amas d'os et de sang qu'on laisserait pourrir là parce que personne ne serait assez inquiet pour signaler ma disparition.

Ou peut-être pas. Mourir, ça veut dire aller aux Enfers et je sais très bien que Zelena n'y est pas.

Zelena n'est nulle part. Zelena est un souvenir, un écho du passé qui ne cessera jamais de me hanter. Zelena n'est plus qu'un corps sans vie et un nom qu'on a peur de mentionner parce que ça ravive toute la tristesse du monde quand on en parle.

Zelena est partie et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Je m'imagine croiser quelqu'un, un promeneur matinal ou tout simplement un étourdi qui se serait égaré. Il me regarderait, les yeux brillants de compassion et me demanderait, _quelque chose ne va pas_ ? Et je répondrais, _je vais mourir aujourd'hui_. L'autre me fixerait, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, et serait peut-être trop gêné pour demander pourquoi, mais je répondrais à sa question muette en déclarant d'une voix perdue et lointaine, _j'ai tué mon âme sœur_.

Il décamperait à toute allure en réalisant être face au Dieu des Morts et moi, j'éclaterais d'un rire sans joie avant de fondre en larmes.

Mais je ne croise personne – peut-être que ça vaut mieux.

Mes pas me guident à l'endroit où nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous, aux Enfers. Techniquement, ce n'en était que la réplique, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je revois encore nos deux silhouettes, et moi, à genoux, demandant d'une voix douce, _sèmeras-tu le chaos avec moi ?_ Et elle, les yeux ronds, me dévisageant sans répondre.

Une bourrasque m'aveugle un instant et les silhouettes s'effacent. Le vent emporte ces empreintes du passé loin de moi. Tout s'envole en ombres légères, tout sauf ce goût de fièvre et de miel. Les souvenirs restent, cependant, et s'accrochent à moi, tels un châtiment éternel.

J'aimerais oublier mais ce serait bien injuste pour elle comme pour moi. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais, et tout ça n'est pas rien, tout ça signifie quelque chose.

Zelena m'aimait mais elle aimait Regina davantage car c'est devant elle qu'elle s'est jetée pour la sauver de la foudre mortelle du Cristal Olympien.

Je l'aimais mais je l'ai tuée. J'ai regardé la vie la quitter aussi sûrement que les feuilles de l'automne tombent et j'ai vu son âme se perdre dans les méandres du néant.

J'ai vu Regina pleurer et hurler toute sa peine et sa douleur. Je l'ai vue me prendre le Cristal des mains sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, puis le pointer vers moi.

Et j'ai attendu une libération qui, finalement, n'est jamais venue.

 _J'espère que tu souffriras l'Enfer._

Elle a emporté Zelena avec elle, me retirant même le droit de pouvoir pleurer des heures sur son corps. Elle a refusé de me dire où elle l'avait enterrée – évidemment, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver.

Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis ce jour funeste. Je sais qu'elle élève seule la fillette dont j'ai tué les deux parents en moins de dix minutes. Elle a cinq ans, à présent. Parfois, je me dissimule derrière l'ombre d'un arbre et je l'observe tandis qu'elle s'amuse avec le fils de Snow et David, me perdant dans la contemplation de ses cheveux roux qui m'en évoquent d'autres. Même son nom ne fait que me rappeler sa mère – Helena.

Penser à elle me donne l'envie d'aller l'observer, une dernière fois. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais qu'importe. A l'école, c'est l'heure de la sortie, et je la vois se jeter dans les bras de Regina. Je sais qui elle est mais elle, ne saura jamais qui je suis vraiment. Je resterai à jamais le Dieu des Morts qui a assassiné ses parents, sûrement pas Hadès, l'âme sœur de sa mère – Regina y veillera. Elle me hait comme il est impossible d'haïr quelqu'un. Je ne peux même plus la détester – je suis trop occupé à me détester moi-même.

« Hadès ? »

La voix familière me fait sursauter. Je me retourne pour toiser Snow. Elle tient Neal par la main et m'observe avec méfiance. Je l'ai déjà croisée à plusieurs reprises et me suis assuré de me tenir à une distance respectable d'elle.

Silence. Aucun de nous ne prononce un mot – que pourrions-nous nous dire ? Elle aussi me hait. Ils me haïssent tous.

« Tu es venu voir Helena, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix est tranchante. Je hausse les épaules. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ?

« Si Regina l'apprend... » commence t-elle.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, » je soupire.

« Comment ça ? »

Je m'éloigne sans répondre. J'ai déjà perdu bien assez de temps. Je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je veux dire parce qu'elle ne me retient pas.

Je sens presque son regard aiguisé me poignarder dans le dos.

Je passe devant le Granny's, songeant avec regret au temps où j'y observais discrètement Zelena. La malchance doit être de mon côté parce que je tombe sur le pirate à l'angle d'une rue.

Il est moins hostile que Snow. Lui ne me hait pas autant que les autres – il sait ce que ça fait d'être un paria.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » interroge t-il.

« Tu sais où je vais. »

« Possible. »

Je continue ma route. Hook se met à me suivre mais je n'ai même plus l'envie de l'envoyer promener. M'écouterait-il, de toute façon ? Il sait que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, et depuis qu'il est miraculeusement revenu à la vie, les ombres ne lui font plus peur.

« Je sais quel jour on est, » m'annonce t-il.

Je ne relève pas.

« Ça fait cinq ans. »

Cinq ans de torture.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, pas vrai ? »

Oui.

Mon absence de réponse le fait s'arrêter. Lui aussi a compris – il ne tardera pas à prévenir Emma et tous les autres. Très bien.

« Je veux être enterré avec elle, » dis-je en m'arrêtant à mon tour.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Regina s'y opposera. Trouve un moyen de la convaincre. »

J'attends qu'il ait acquiescé avant de poursuivre ma route. Je longe le cimetière mais ce n'est pas là qu'elle repose. Regina trouvait sans doute ça trop évident.

Sa tombe est plus éloignée, dans une petite clairière à l'orée de la forêt, creusée au pied d'un vieux chêne. La couleur des feuilles donne un aspect mystique au lieu et une pluie de mélancolie s'abat sur moi.

Quand elle vivait, les feuilles de l'automne me rappelaient ses cheveux de feu et suffisaient à raviver les moulins de mon cœur.

Dans la mort, rien n'a changé.

Quelqu'un est déjà là, à genoux devant l'épitaphe. Un léger sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je le savais.

« Je t'attendais plus tôt, » dit Regina en se relevant.

« J'ai fait un détour, » je lui apprends en la rejoignant.

C'est la première fois en cinq ans que nous nous adressons la parole. Cinq ans ont passé depuis qu'elle a refusé de soulager mes souffrances, me condamnant à d'éternels tourments.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives, les moulins de mon cœur ont continué de tourner. Lorsque l'automne arrivait, je devenais fou de douleur. Les feuilles rencontraient des ciels moins bleus et j'en venais à croire que son absence leur donnait la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas amené Helena, » je remarque.

« Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te voie. »

Sa remarque, pourtant dite sans méchanceté, me transperce la poitrine.

« Tu lui as dit qui j'étais ? »

« Non. »

« Tu lui diras un jour ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles entendre la réponse. »

Regina ne pourra jamais consoler Helena en lui murmurant que sa mère est au Ciel et l'observe tous les jours parce que ce serait un mensonge : Zelena n'est nulle part – elle a raison. Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse.

Le silence retombe jusqu'à ce que je trouve la force de le briser.

« Ça fait cinq ans. »

« Je sais. »

Comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir ? Il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour, j'ai tué sa sœur et son Véritable Amour, ne lui laissant rien sinon deux corps sur lesquels pleurer.

« J'ai souffert l'Enfer. Je _souffre_ l'Enfer. »

« Je sais. »

Je ne trouve pas la satisfaction à laquelle je m'attendais dans sa voix. Il n'y a plus qu'une immense lassitude.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête. »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas, moi ? Tu crois que je ne fais pas de cauchemars, que je ne me réveille pas en hurlant toutes les nuits, à tel point que j'ai été obligée de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation sur ma chambre pour ne pas effrayer Helena ? Tu crois que je ne donnerais pas tout au monde pour que ça s'arrête ? »

Elle s'arrête, le souffle court, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux – elle s'empresse de les essuyer.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ne souffres pas, » je réponds au bout d'un moment. « Mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Helena. Henry. Snow et David. Le pirate et Emma. Moi, je n'ai rien, sinon une maison remplie d'ombres et les feuilles qui me rappellent constamment ses cheveux. »

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

J'ai la désagréable impression que la conversation tourne en rond – signe supplémentaire que cette tombe ne peut supporter le poids de nos deux tristesses réunies.

« Je sais que tu l'as toujours. Je sais aussi que tu l'as amené avec toi. Pourquoi serais-tu là, sinon ? »

Nous nous étions arrangés pour ne jamais venir ici au même endroit. Elle venait le matin, moi l'après-midi – et ça nous avait toujours convenu.

Elle ne relève pas. Je sais qu'elle hésite. A t-elle pleinement satisfait sa revanche en me voyant me tordre de douleur jour après jour ?

« S'il-te-plaît, Regina. Je n'en peux plus, » je souffle.

Regina ferme un instant les yeux et soupire longuement. Puis, comme prenant sa décision brusquement, elle plonge la main dans son sac et en ressort un objet que je reconnais immédiatement.

Le Cristal Olympien.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, » dit-elle en me le donnant. « Je le fais pour moi. J'ai vu assez de souffrance pour le reste de mes jours. »

Elle dépose un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe et s'en va sans un autre mot. Je fais tourner le Cristal entre mes doigts.

L'objet de ma délivrance.

Les moulins de mon cœur arrêteront enfin de tourner. Je cesserai d'exister et enfin, la douleur s'envolera.

Je rejoindrai Zelena dans le néant – je ne la verrai sans doute pas, mais au moins, je serai au même endroit qu'elle. Mon regard se perd un instant sur le vieux chêne. Les feuilles tomberont et les heures continueront leur chemin de ronde. Je suis presque soulagé en songeant que je ne verrai rien de tout cela.

Je pointe le Cristal vers moi. Je remarque alors une feuille plus rousse que les autres sur la branche la plus basse. Les autres sont déjà tombées, mais celle-ci semble résister. J'éprouve une étrange sensation en l'observant.

Les moulins de mon cœur s'arrêtent avant que j'aie pu sentir la présence de Zelena.

.

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! »

Une petite fille rousse court à toutes jambes pour échapper à son camarade qui la poursuit allègrement.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Helena ! »

« Désolée, Neal, tu n'es pas assez rapide ! »

Ravie de l'avance qu'elle a sur son ami, Helena met un temps à réaliser qu'il ne la suit plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourne et remarque qu'il lui fait de grands signes.

« Pas par là ! »

Troublée, elle le rejoint et balaye la forêt du regard. C'est l'automne, les feuilles roussissent et finissent par tomber, mais elle ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. Neal désigne alors la clairière où elle a failli entrer.

« Où est le problème ? »

« C'est la Clairière aux Larmes. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est là qu'est enterrée ma mère. Pourquoi l'appelle t-on comme ça ? »

Neal soupire, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Alors ? » insiste Helena.

Elle connaît cet endroit – sa tante Regina l'y emmène parfois voir la tombe de sa mère, même si elle ne lui a jamais dit comment elle était morte.

« Eh bien... il y a une légende. »

« Que dit la légende ? »

« Elle dit qu'un jour, on a séparé un homme et sa bien-aimée. »

« Qui donc ? »

« La Mort. On l'a enterrée ici et il venait tous les jours pleurer sur sa tombe. On dit que si on tarde trop sous le vieux chêne, on entend ses sanglots. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Neal hausse les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

Helena a soudain l'étrange sensation qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. Ignorant son avertissement, elle s'avance dans la clairière et se plante devant la tombe. Se pourrait-il que la légende que lui a racontée Neal soit vraie et concerne sa mère ?

Se promettant d'interroger Regina à ce sujet, elle s'apprête à tourner les talons quand son attention est captée par deux feuilles sur la branche la plus basse du chêne. Ce sont les plus rousses et les seules à tenir encore sur cette partie de l'arbre.

Une sensation inhabituelle s'empare d'elle tandis qu'elle les observe. C'est un mélange de douleur, de mélancolie et de soulagement.

Elle frissonne. Neal n'a pas tort, tout compte fait, il y a vraiment quelque chose de spécial dans cette clairière. Elle sursaute quand elle entend quelque chose distinctement.

« Filons d'ici, » lui enjoint Neal lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais, la légende n'est pas tout à fait vraie, » lui fait-elle remarquer.

« Quoi ? »

« L'homme et sa bien-aimée... »

Elle se retourne et fixe l'arbre une dernière fois.

« Si on tarde trop sous le vieux chêne, on entend leurs rires. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Pour les intéressés, je prépare un OS centré sur la relation Regina/Zelena, il devrait être publié prochainement ;); Black Angelis.**


End file.
